remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora's Cottage
Aurora's Cottage (formerly known as Woodcutter's Cottage), is where Flora, Fauna and Merryweather used as a secret base to keep Princess Aurora safe from Maleficent for sixteen years. Due to the curse Maleficent inflicted upon Aurora as a baby, Aurora's father, King Stefan, proclaimed that all spinning wheels should be eliminated from the kingdom immediately. However, the leader of the fairies, Flora, knew that merely burning all the spinning wheels wouldn't stop Maleficent. In order to save the princess, the fairies come up with a plan: they'll raise her as their own child deep in the forest until Maleficent's spell was no longer a threat. After the fairies explained the plan to Aurora's parents, King Stefan and Queen Leah, the two monarchs (very reluctantly) agreed that it was the best way to save their precious child from Maleficent's horrible curse. Therefore in the middle of the night, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather disguise themselves as mortal peasants, sneak into the deep woods of the kingdom to the abandoned Woodcutter's Cottage where they change Aurora's name to Briar Rose and where Aurora spent most of her childhood, initially unknowing of her true identity as a princess. Role in the film ''Sleeping Beauty Nothing is known about the cottage, except that it once belonged to a woodcutter. After it was abandoned, the three Good Fairies occupied it as a hiding place for Princess Aurora to keep her safe from Maleficent's curse. When we first see the cottage, Aurora is cleaning her window sill singing happily. When her 'aunts' Flora, Fauna and Merryweather want to make her a surprise 16th birthday party, they sent her away to get some berries. Where she encounters the handsome Prince Phillip. Meanwhile, the fairies are preparing the birthday cake and the dress without magic in order for Maleficent not to find them. However, it doesn't go so well as they hoped, so they decide to use magic very carefully. In the process, Flora and Merryweather fight over which color the dress should be (blue or pink), causing the attention of Maleficent's raven Diablo, who's in search of Aurora, find their hideout. When Aurora returns, the fairies wish her happy birthyday and tell her of her true status as a princess. They also tell her that she won't be able to be with the stranger she met in the forest, since she's betrothed to Prince Phillip (ironically, the stranger she met in the forest, is in fact Prince Phillip). Aurora shocked of the information that was kept hidden from her for sixteen years, still can't believe she won't be able to see the handsome man she met. Angry and upset, she runs into her room and cries on her bed. The last time the cottage appears, is when Prince Phillip is on his way to meet the girl he met in the woods. When he goes inside, he's captured by Maleficent's goons, as Diablo informed Maleficent of the princesse's hideout. When the faries arrive at the cottage, they find Prince Phillip's hat. Realizing he has been taken to the Forbidden Mountain, scared but determined, they go to the Forbidden Mountain to rescue him, for he's now the only one, who can save Aurora with True Love's Kiss. Maleficent'' The Cottage had appeared in the film and like before it is where the Fairies are hiding Aurora and assumed human forms to take care of her. Unlike in the original, Maleficent somehow finds the Baby Aurora at the cottage with Diaval quite easy. She takes a look through an opened window and looks down on the infant princess who smiles at her instead of being frightened despite Maleficent's appearance. For sixteen years, Maleficent watched over Aurora as the Fairies are very incapable of watching over the princess through Diaval who would visit her in the Cottage often to take care of Aurora. On one occasion, Maleficent conjured a little rain and thunder inside the cottage on the three Fairies just for little fun. Trivia *Aurora's Cottage was once planned to be constructed in the Fantasyland Expansion in Walt Disney World, which would have served as a meet and greet location for Princess Aurora, where guests could have celebrate her birthday, but was replaced alongside Cinderella's Chateau and Pixie Hollow, by the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. *When Flora and Merryweather are changing each other into blue and pink, respectively, with their wands, they forget to block the chimney. When the raven arrives, he looks down the chimney, out of which pink and blue magical streams are shooting. He gets hit with both, however does not change from his natural black color. *While preparing for Briar Rose's birthday party, the three fairies lock the front door. When Briar Rose returns from picking berries, she opens the door easily. *It remains unknown what has turned out of the cottage, it could possibly vacant. Category:Buildings Category:Places Category:Heroes' residences Category:Homes Category:Cottages